A charge coupled device (CCD) is widely used as a solid image pickup element employing photoelectric conversion. A color CCD, in which color pixels are arrayed, contributes greatly to minimizing image pickup in devices such as a video camera. But, a primary color CCD in which three primary color pixels are arrayed has problems of sensitivity and blooming. Thus, a complementary color filter CCD with complementary color filters of high light utility is widely used. The complementary color filter CCD has merits of high resolution and high sensitivity as well as advantages in that blooming or color mixing don't occur. However, even when the complementary color CCD is used, formation of primary colors R, G, B is occasionally needed for matching to other image apparatus. Unfortunately, conventional complementary color filter CCDs are incapable of producing primary colors.